drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Mayor
|species= Raposa |gender= Male |age= Elder |role= Protagonist (Former) Mayor |games= |home = Raposa Village |status = Deceased |boxcolor=#105ab5 }} The Mayor is an old Raposa who was the seventh mayor of the Raposa Village. He is the father of Mari and wished to train her to be the best mayor in the Raposa Village after him. Appearance The Mayor is an orange-furred Raposa and has a white moustache. He almost always wears a brown bowler hat and has a walking stick with him. His clothes consist of a blue suit with a white shirt underneath, and brown trousers. In the games' boxart, he also wears a monocle. Story Before the events of Drawn to Life, The Mayor is known to have eventually reached the time where it was his job to become the leader of the village. He babysat Indee when Indee's father went on adventures. When Mari was born, The Mayor took good care of her as his daughter. Soon, she made best friends with Jowee. Jowee didn't have any parents, which led to The Mayor being the closest fatherly figure he had. The Mayor was very protective over the Book of Life and defended it. However, he was fooled by Wilfre who went into Creation Hall to tear up the pages. The Mayor watched the village fall until only him, Mari and Jowee were left in the Raposa Village. Drawn to Life In Drawn to Life, the Mayor is first seen trying to convince Isaac and Mya, Isaac's wife, to stay in the village. They leave due to depression of losing their daughter, Cindi. She had been kidnapped by Wilfre. The Mayor didn't believe Mari when she told him that The Creator had spoken to her, so he abandoned the village and left to go to the Snow Fields in order to find Isaac and Mya. When The Hero rescues him, The Mayor regrets not believing in Mari and returns to the village. The Mayor then takes it upon himself to rescue the village from the Darkness. Throughout the game, he works with The Hero to save the village and defeat Wilfre. After The Hero defeats Frostwind, The Mayor announces that Mari will be the next mayor. He says that she must begin her training to do so, and that a festival will be held to celebrate. Mari's reluctance to sort out the village annoyed The Mayor intensely. When she was assigned to help him book a village meeting, she had forgot which led to her yelling at her father about how she shouldn't be the next mayor. After their argument, The Mayor felt guilty and decided to talk to her after Wilfre was defeated. While taking a walk near the forest gate, he was ambushed by Wilfre. Wilfre killed him in order to obtain the Book of Life and tear the creations to shreds. At the end of the game The Mayor is shown to be a spirit alongside The Hero, watching over the village together. Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter In Wilfre's Wasteland, when The Hero is left by themselves, The Mayor returns to guide them on destroying the barrier around Wilfre's castle. Once The Hero accomplishes this, The Mayor isn't seen again. Strangely, the Mayor does not appear transparent or show any other ghostly features Quotes |-|Drawn to Life= |width=auto }} |-|Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter= |width=auto }} Trivia * The Mayor incorrectly calls Icy Lake "Snow Lake" at some point in the game. * He wears a monocle over his right eye in the European and Korean boxart. In the American and Japanese boxart, the monocle is over his left eye. ** This is most likely caused by The Mayor's art being flipped. * A grave for The Mayor can be found in Lock's Quest. Media |-|Official Art= Dtl06.jpg|HQ art seen on one of Drawn to Life's boxart. Dtl06smol.gif|LQ art seen on one of Drawn to Life's boxart. (No Logo) |-|Misc= Lock's_Quest_grave2.png|Mayor's grave in Lock's Quest. CityCloudsFading.png|Shadow being cleared from behind The Mayor. |-|Audio= "Hmm..." "Oh no." "Hey! Hey!" "Haha Hoho!" "Oh?" "Grr!" ---- Category:Characters Category:Raposa Category:Drawn to Life Category:Drawn to Life: The Next Chapter Category:Recurring Characters Category:Mayor Category:Needs More Images Category:Needs Quote Category:Raposa Village